


<Marvel's Spider-Man One Shots>

by PrincessMuk



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Group chat, Light Angst, Mulitple Pairings - Freeform, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oops, Parksborn, Pining, Pining Harry, Pining Miles, Pining Peter, Spider-Man - Freeform, Texting, Unrequited Love, angsty, but don't worry they're all one shots, group text, might include group chat chapter, oblivious Gwen, oh boy, pining gwen, some death happens, spider crew, spider gwen - Freeform, the chapters aren't connected unless it specifically says so, the show is really good, these kids need more love, will add more tags and characters as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the Disney XD show Marvel's Spider-Man.





	1. Parksborn: The First One

(*quietly pretends Spider-Island Part 2 never happened and nobody else has powers for the sake of drama*)

* * *

 

Soooo . . . things weren't going so good for Peter Parker.

Harry didn't hate him anymore, so that was good, but now everyone in the city had spider powers.

Oh yeah, did he forget to mention that Harry now knew he was Spider-Man?

He'd used his powers to save some people from falling into a grate because they were giving Gwen autographs (why didn't  _he_ get autographs?), and Harry had immediately realized the obvious.

"Y-you just . . . " Harry stuttered, staring at Peter in shock. "Bu-but h-h-how . . . " his eyes widened as he made the connection, brows lowering, " _you're_ Spider-Man?" he accused, voice raising.

Peter watched as Harry stared at him angrily, and he tensed. "No, no, Harry, listen, I--" Harry took a step towards him, "I must have been exposed to the spider virus, too." Peter took a step back.

Harry put his face in his hand, and sighed, then looked into Peter's eyes, "you were long gone by the time it exploded. I can't believe you kept this from me!" His voice was full of hurt and anger, face maybe a foot away from Peter's.

"I-I didn't--" Peter stuttered, trying to think of an explanation that Harry would believe.

"I am your _best friend_ _!_ A-and you didn't tell me . . . and then you told me you were _working for him?!_ A-and now Gwen and Miles have powers? Are you giving them away or something?!" Harry's hands balled into fists as he spoke, face flushing red with anger.

"N-no!" Peter put his hands up defensively. "H-harry, I never meant to--"

"I can't believe this!" Harry grunted, turning around and putting his face in his hands. "I-I can't . . . "

"Harry," Peter put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Harry swatted him away, "I-I'm going home."

"Harry . . . "

Harry didn't say anything as he ran off, leaving Peter standing alone while Gwen and Miles realized what had happened.

* * *

Peter had called Harry ten times since last night. He hadn't answered a single call. Now, seven voicemails and twenty-four hours later, Peter decided he had to visit Harry in person.

He'd thought a lot about what he was going to say. He'd realized that the best thing he could do was explain the truth, even if that meant Harry would hate him.

So now Peter was webbing himself across the city -- in his costume to avoid suspicion, though he wasn't sure it would help with Harry. He landed on the side of the Oscorp building, right outside Harry's bedroom, and with a deep breath, he crawled over and looked through the window. He could see Harry, watching a video on his laptop, and he sighed. This was it.

Peter knocked on the window, making Harry jump. The raven-haired boy looked at him with shock at first, then his expression turned to anger. Harry waved his hand to tell Peter to go away, but Peter just knocked again. Hary sighed, muttered something to himself, and then walked over to the window. He opened it, and Peter crawled in.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, crossing his arms as he stared at Peter with a disgusted look on his face. He seemed to scan Peter's body, taking in the suit and probably trying to process that it was Peter under it.

"I . . . I wanted to explain everything," Peter said, scratching the back of his head.

"What is there to explain?" Harry rose a brow. "I know who you are, and you obviously didn't trust me enough to tell you, even though we were supposed to be _best friends._ "

"Harry, I-I wanted to tell you, b-but . . . " Peter sighed, suddenly feeling very small. "I-I was so freaked out at first, and I didn't know what was happening, so I tried to go through the scientific method, you know? I wanted to figure out what was happening to me before I told you."

"So why didn't you? I did some research, you obviously didn't think it would hurt to be in a wrestling show," Harry pointed out, eyes narrow.

"I . . . " Peter sighed. "I thought I could be famous. Some . . . some fortune teller lady told me I'd be and I was stupid enough to believe her."

"And? Then you just decided to become a superhero and you didn't even tell me?" Harry's words were like poison, each one making Peter feel weaker and weaker.

"I . . . I got a trophy. I came home and I was going to show it to my Uncle Ben, but . . . that was the night he . . . " Peter chocked on the words. He shook his head, "it was my fault. I'd seen the guy who did it at the wrestling place, and I could have stopped him, but I didn't. Then he shot Uncle Ben. I went out to find him, I was so _mad_ , I-I wanted revenge, I honestly wanted to _kill him_ . . . and then I realized that it was my fault. I realized that I needed to act responsibly with my powers, and I didn't think sharing my identity was safe. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." Peter was looking down at the floor, not wanting to meet Harry's gaze. "I'm sorry I kept this from you. I didn't want you to . . . to get hurt. And you hated Spider-man so much . . . I thought you'd hate me, too. Which, you probably do."

A moment of silence passed before Peter heard Harry's voice, soft and understanding, "Peter . . . I-I don't hate you. I . . . I was mad because I thought you didn't trust me, I thought you didn't care about me anymore. And . . . I get what you're saying. I . . . I'm sorry I've been so angry lately, after what happened with my dad . . . I've just been really confused. It's like the entire world is out to get me."

"I get that feeling . . . " Peter gave a small smile, then he realized Harry couldn't see it. "So . . . are we still friends?"

"Yeah," Harry gave a small smile. "We're still friends."

Peter let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in, and he grinned. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"You're my best friend, Peter." Harry smiled, "even if I get mad at you . . . I know you're there for me. Besides, I don't know who I'd hang out with if you weren't in my life."

"Man, we are so cheesy," Peter chuckled, and Harry chuckled, too. "I swear my life is a movie sometimes."

"First the super-powers, and then the friend drama?" Harry rose a brow, "I think it _is_ a movie. Or a TV show."

"My life is insane enough," Peter noted.

Harry nodded, then paused. "Peter . . . can you take off your mask?"

"W-why?"

"I want to see _you_ . . . it's still kinda weird talking to you as Spider-man." Harry admitted.

Peter smiled, "yeah, okay." He took the mask off from below the chin, pulling it over his face and behind his head. It fell to the ground while he gave Harry a small smile.

"There's the Peter I know," Harry said, more to himself than to Peter. "Still weird seeing you with the costume, though," he chuckled.

"What, want me to take that off, too?" Peter chuckled.

Harry looked weird for a moment before he laughed, "haha, no. I . . . " Harry sighed, "I'm sorry I've been such a douche."

"You're forgiven. And I'm sorry for being so . . . distant. And keeping secrets from you," Peter gave a half smile.

"You're forgiven." Harry smiled. "So . . . wanna stay over for dinner?"

"Sure," Peter smiled, and he'd never felt more happy in his life.


	2. The Group Chat Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doop doop doop have a group chat

**Spider-Boi:** Peter Parker

 **Osboring:** Harry Osborn

 **Running for Miles:** Miles Morales

 **Spider-Gwen:** Gwen Stacy

 **Flashy:** Flash Thompson

 **Dat Nerd:** Anya Corazón

 **Doc Ock:** Otto Octavius

* * *

Group Chat Created: Spider-Boi, Osboring, Running for Miles, Spider-Gwen, Flashy, Dat Nerd, and Doc Ock.  


Spider-Boi renamed chat "Spider-Friends"

 

Doc Ock has left the chat.

**Spider-Boi:** Aw he's no fun

 **Osboring:** Why am I here?

 **Spider-Gwen:** So we can all work together to beat the forces of evil in the city!

 **Osboring:** Why is it called Spider-Friends though?

 **Spider-Boi:** Because we are all his friends

 **Spider-Boi:** Bless his soul

 **Running for Miles:** actually i'm not his friend

 **Spider-Boi:** W H A T

 **Running for Miles:** yeah he's kinda weird (￣ω￣)

 **Spider-Boi:** I hate you

 **Spider-Gwen:** Peter!!!

 **Spider-Boi:** What?

 **Spider-Gwen:** Just because you work with him doesn't mean you can hate on us.

 **Spider-Boi:** That's not what I was doing

 **Osboring:** Ehhhhhh

 **Spider-Boi:** BETRAYED BY MY OWN BEST FRIEND

 **Flashy:** hey uh y am i here

 **Spider-Boi:** You helped Spider-Man once--

 **Spider-Boi:** And you're my friend

 **Spider-Boi:** So

 **Flashy:** im ur friend?

 **Osboring:** Oh shit I think you made him cry Peter

 **Spider-Boi:** FLASH IM SORRY DONT CRY

 **Flashy:** im not crying u idiots my mom asked me to help her with smth

 **Spider-Boi:** Oh

 **Dat Nerd:** I have stared at this group chat for ten mintues now and it still makes no sense.

 **Osboring:** HEY ANYA LONG TIME NO SEE

 **Dat Nerd:** Heya Harry.

 **Dat Nerd:** So can somebody explain wtf is happening?

 **Spider-Boi:** Can't we all just be Spider-Friends in a group chat???

 **Osboring:** No

 **Osboring:** You know what?

Osboring renamed chat "EFF SPIDERMAN"

**Spider-Gwen:** I would

 **Spider-Boi:** W H A T

 **Spider-Boi:** I actually just chocked

 **Flashy:** same tho gwen

 **Spider-Boi:** WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON

 **Spider-Boi:** STOP THIS

 **Osboring:** I mean that's not what I meant but whatever

 **Running for Miles:** i'm dying holy heck

 **Dat Nerd:** What happened to you people

 **Spider-Boi:** Something terrible

 **Spider-Boi:** Save me Anya

 **Spider-Boi:** Anya?

 **Dat Nerd:** no comment.

 **Flashy:** u guys have u SEEN HIM THO

 **Spider-Boi:** YES

 **Spider-Boi:** EVERY FREAKING DAY

 **Spider-Gwen:** Every day? Don't you just supply him with tech?

 **Spider-Boi:** It breaks a lot

 **Running for Miles:** You should really fix that Peter （　｀ー´）

 **Osboring:** Miles what is it with you and emoticons

 **Running for Miles:** They fit the occasion

 **Osboring:** What occasion? You're lierally just saying stuff?

 **Running for Miles:** It's an inside joke

 **Osboring:** I wanna be inside ;^;

 **Flashy:** thats what he said

 **Spider-Gwen:** C H O K E

 **Spider-Boi:** I am really regretting this group chat

 **Dat Nerd:** That's why I'm putting it on silent.

 **Flashy:** ok ok ok but like u guys say i if you would do spiderman

 **Flashy:** i

 **Spider-Boi:** NO WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS WE ARE DONE

 **Spider-Gwen:** I, if he went out with me for a few months first and I wasn't in high school

 **Spider-Boi:** G W E N

 **Osboring:** mmmmm . . . I

 **Spider-Boi:** H A R R Y

 **Running for Miles:** i

 **Running for Miles:** jk i'm straight and demi as heck

 **Running for Miles:** b u t i would totally kiss him

 **Spider-Boi:** MiLeS

 **Running for Miles:** chill man i'd just do it for the streed cred it would get me

 **Spider-Boi:** I bet Anya would never treat me like this

 **Osboring:** Treat you like what? This isn't even about you

 **Running for Miles:** yeah man (｡◝‿◜｡)

 **Spider-Boi:** can someone just kill me already

 **Flashy** **:** no peter noooo

 **Osboring:** yo does anyone want to come over and study this piece of flint I found

 **Spider-Gwen:** Why?

 **Osboring:** idk I'm bored as heck

 **Spider-Boi:** I will

 **Spider-Boi:** so I can have an excuse to IGNORE THIS DAMNED GROUP CHAT

 **Osboring:** Good choice.

 **Spider-Gwen:** Aw Peterrrrr

 **Running for Miles:** let him go gwen

 **Running for Miles:** let him go

 **Osboring:** <attachment: This is Gospel>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this trash is but uh take it


	3. Parksborn: The Second One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not connected to the first Parksborn chapter!  
> Get ready for a Spider-Man trope that is super overdone but I'm doing it anyways!!!

Harry wasn't stupid.

Well, not usually, at least.

He got amazing grades, he was a science and tech whizz, he'd been accepted into the best high school in the country, and _then_ into the new best school (which his dad built for him, but still), and he would have had a fair chance at winning the Stark Expo if a villain hadn't attacked Iron Man. He knew everything there was to know about technology, and he was pretty great with handling social situations, too. He had a temper sometimes, but he was only a teenager, and nobody can be perfect.

The point is, Harry was a smart guy. Which was why it boggled his mind that'd he hadn't figured this out sooner . . .

Peter Parker, his best friend since Kindergarten, his crush since seventh grade, was Spider-Man.

How did he know this, exactly?

Well, he may or may not have heard Peter talking to something with Miles Morales, who he suspected knew who Spider-Man was. It led him to think about who Spider-Man could be that both Peter and Miles knew. It couldn't be Anya or Gwen, Gwen was Spider-Gwen already, and Anya was female, while Spider-Man was not. It wasn't Max Modell because he wasn't the right shape and he had been next to Spider-Man before. Harry had concluded that it had to be either Miles or Peter. After that, once he realized how secretive Peter was lately, how Peter "worked for Spider-Man", and how their voices sounded much too alike for it to be a coincidence . . . he realized the truth: Peter was Spider-Man.

He'd had mixed feelings about it at first. After all, he hated Spider-Man. He believed Spider-Man was trying to sabotage him. His father had believed that Spider-Man was part of an evil spider army . . . and now his dad was dead because Spider-Man couldn't save him. He'd been angry, to be honest. But then he remembered what Gwen had said about Spider-Man trying his best to save them. He remembered the times Spider-Man had made an effort to protect him, even when he was being an asshole. He remembered that Peter, his best friend, would never do anything to hurt him . . . because Peter was just great like that.

So Harry had come to forgive Spider-Man. He'd come to even trust him just as much as he trusted Peter because they _were_ the same person, after all. (Or at least he thought so. He was only about 98% sure.)

That came in handy, too, because around that time was when people started coming after him. (Ah yes, the perks of being born rich.)

A gang trying to mug him on his way to his and Peter's breakfast spot, a man breaking into his room and planting a bomb (stupid security failing at their job), a truck trying to hit him as he crossed the street, and many, many other attempts of murder and/or kidnapping that Harry didn't want to think about.

The common factor? Spider-Man was always there to save him. And boy did he appreciate it.

* * *

It was one of those days when Harry was walking home (or to school, depending on how you looked at it) from his breakfast with Peter when he'd felt as if someone was following him. Of course, nowadays he couldn't tell if it was a threat or if Spider-Man was just following him home to keep him safe. So he kept walking, trying to ignore the feeling, and that would have been a terrible mistake if he hadn't heard something behind him. He turned around, and he saw three men coming at him, two of them carrying a body bag and one of them holding a club. Great. Just great. He was being kidnapped.

The world went black as he was hit in the head -- why did he have to be so weak??? -- and when he opened his eyes, he was in a warehouse. He was also tied to a chair.

One of the men walked up to him, seeming to emerge from the shadows. The place was dark, and it took Harry a moment to realize it was nighttime. Had he really been unconscious all day? The moon shone in through a hole in the roof, shining light where Harry was like a spotlight. If Spider-Man hadn't found him by now . . . he didn't want to think about what was going to happen to him.

The man dialed a number on an old Blackberry phone, then put it up to Harry's ear. He could hear it ring as the man spoke, "now, you are going to tell Oscorp that you have been kidnapped and are being held, hostage. Tell them that you will only be let go if they leave ten million dollars _in cash_ at the Sherman Monument in Central Park. If they don't do it in forty-eight hours, you are dead."

Harry gulped, nodding. He may have been a hot-head, but he knew that he didn't have the upper hand in this situation. Spider-Man might not find him in time if he did something stupid . . . the call was answered with a "hello?" from Harry's favorite receptionist. "Hey, Mrs. Doddle, it's Harry. I'm, uh, being held hostage right now, so could you pass this call on to Brent? Thank you."

The man looked at him, "who the hell is Brent?"

"Financial advisor," Harry answered, his voice shaky. The man nodded. "H-hey, Brent! I'm being held hostage . . . so, uh, mind leaving ten million dollars in cash a the Sherman Monument in the next forty-eight hours? If you don't I'll die, but no pressure. Okay, thanks. Have a n-nice day."

The man took the phone away and made a few threats that Harry couldn't bring himself to repeat before hanging up.

This was _bad._

Harry looked up at the hole in the roof and stared at the moon, trying to figure out how he had stayed knocked out for so long. Did they have access to sedatives? Harry wasn't sure where they'd get those, but he supposed a man could find anything on the Black Market if he really tried. Harry blinked as he thought he saw a shadow pass over the hole. It . . . must have been a trick of the light, right?

Harry held in a gasp when he saw a figure of a man quietly climbing in through the hole as a cloud passed overhead, the warehouse too dark for anyone to notice the change in lighting from the hole.

_Spider-Man._

Harry forced himself to look at the men surrounding him, not wanting to draw attention to the superhero. "So, uh, what are you guys planning on doing with ten million dollars? Going on a cruise with your families?"

One of the men chuckled, "no, we have debts we need to pay. But that's none of your concern, now is it?"

"No, no, of course not," Harry shook his head calmly. "Didn't mean to impose, just trying to make small-talk."

"Well, he's not the most annoying captive, that's for sure," a man chuckled.

"True," another man smiled, "but if he talks again," he looked into Harry's eyes, "he's getting what he deserves."

_Please hurry, Spider-Man. Don't take your time!_

As if on cue, Spider-Man dropped from the ceiling, landing on one of the men and knocking him out upon impact as the others stared in shock. "Hey guys, did you start the party without me?" He used that to his advantage, managing to web away three weapons before they realized they had to fight back. Spider-Man kicked one man to the side as another tried to punch him, but he managed to duck and web the guy to a post holding up the building. The hero slid in between another criminal's legs after webbing his hands, causing the guy to topple over and knock over another goon. 

"Somebody shoot at him!" one of the men shouted.

"Ah, I don't think so," Spider-Man said, and Harry could tell he was grinning. He jumped in the air, then kicked a guy right in the face as he collected four more guns with his webs. He threw them far behind where Harry was, then, in a blur, managed to knock the rest of the goons unconscious. Harry was a bit dazed and couldn't catch everything that the hero did, but he was impressed nonetheless.

Once the captors were webbed together against one of the walls, Spider-Man rushed over to Harry, "are you okay?" He began untying the raven-haired male.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay . . . " Harry sighed. "What took you so long, anyways?"

"Something happened across town, and by the time I realized you were missing, I had to find you without a tracker. Luckily, Mi-- one of my friends was able to locate you." Spider-Man explained.

"Oh," Harry bit his lip as Spider-Man helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. He paused. "Did they hurt you at all?"

"Besides hitting me with a club to knock me out? Nope." Harry sighed, crossing his arms. It made him feel safer.

"Aw, gees," Spider-Man put his head in his hand for a moment. "Okay, well, I'll take you home and you can get some rest, okay?"

"Uh, _you're_ taking me home?" Harry rose a brow. "What about the cops?"

"They'll be here to collect the criminals, but you need rest, not an interrogation, right?" Spider-Man shrugged, "besides, I can get you home and in bed much faster."

He had a point.

"Yeah, okay. Fine." Harry sighed, "so do I just . . . "

Spider-Man put out his arms, "here." The hero picked him up bridal style, which was really embarrassing. He was Harry Osborn, after all. "Okay, can you like, uh, kinda straddle me? Otherwise, I can't web."

"Uh, y-yeah," Harry huffed, readjusting his position. "This good?" He was now holding on to Spider-Man like he was getting a piggy-back ride, except on the front side.

_This isn't weird at all . . ._

"Yep, " the hero answered, though his voice sounded a little different. Harry guessed Peter found this position just as awkward as he did, assuming that was Peter. Which he was almost certain it was. "Hold on to me tight, okay?"

"Okay," Harry said, and he tightened his grip around Spider-Man's neck.

The hero shot a web into the air, and they flew up and out of the hole, then they were swinging from building to building. Harry hadn't realized exactly how scary this would be when he agreed to do it. He might have yelled a bit at first. He wasn't scared of heights, but this wasn't safe. He literally had no assurance that he wouldn't die if he fell. So Harry held on tighter, half of him amazed by the sights he was seeing, and the other half-certain he was going to die. "You do this every day?!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Yep!" Spider-Man chuckled, "pretty cool, right?"

"More like terrifying!" Harry admitted, then he gave into fear and set his head down on Spider-Man's chest, maybe nuzzling it a little. For how strong the hero was, he had kind of bony collar bones. Still, Harry felt safe in his arms.

Stupid gay crush on Peter messing with his mind.

It wasn't long before they were at the Oscorp tower, and Spider-Man landed on the side of the building, right outside of Harry's room. "This a good spot?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Harry slowly lifted his head, "I'll go downstairs in a minute and tell them you brought me back."

"Alright," Spider-Man said, then he crawled in through the window Harry had stupidly left open that morning. (And apparently, his staff hadn't noticed? The hell, security?) Spider-Man set him down, and he was happy to be on stable ground again. Well, he knew buildings could collapse, but . . . nope, not thinking about that.

Harry took a second to catch his breath before turning to the hero. "Thank you."

"It's my duty to protect people," Spider-Man replied modestly.

"No, I mean . . . " Harry sighed, "I've been a jerk to you, yet you're always there to help me when I'm in trouble. So . . . thank you."

"I . . . okay. You're welcome." He swore Spider-Man was smiling. "I best be going now," he said, jumping up to the window. He shot a web, and Harry had a sudden impulse.

"W-wait!" he called out.

"Hm?" Spider-Man turned around, now hanging upside-down on his web. Harry had no idea when  _that_ had happened. He lowered himself so his face was now level with Harry's, even if it was still upside-down.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

"I . . . want to reward you, f-for protecting me all the time," he said, shyly taking a step forward.

"I don't need . . . " Spider-Man paused, gasping as Harry's fingers pulled at his mask. "H-Harry?" Harry pulled the fabric down to the tip of the hero's nose, so his mouth was fully visible. Yep. He was right. Definitely right.

Harry moved his hand to cup Spider-Man's jaw, tilting it ever-so-slightly. "Thank you," he leaned in, pressing his lips to the other's. He felt warm and soft and his heart was beating quickly in his chest, and he hoped he was doing the right thing when he pulled away, "Peter."

Spider-Man was frozen. Harry was pretty sure he just broke Spider-Man. Shit.

Then he gave a small smile, and rolled up his mask, "s-see you tomorrow, Osborn. And I'm never keeping a secret from you again."

"You better not," Harry smirked, and Spider-Man left.

Huh.

So . . . Peter _was_ Spider-Man.

And Harry just kissed him.

.

.

.

_**HARRY JUST KISSED HIM!** _


	4. The Group Chat Chronicles (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the end of season 1! (aka they know Peter is Spider-Man)

**Spider-Boi:** Peter Parker

 **Working It:**  Harry Osborn

 **Son of a Spider:** Miles Morales

 **Spider-Gwen:**  Gwen Stacy

 **Flashy:**  Flash Thompson

 **Better Than You:** Anya Corazón

* * *

Spider-Boi renamed chat "#LetHarryHaveABreak2K18"

**Spider-Boi** **:** I thought I should change that

 **Son of a Spider:** pfft accurate

 **Spider-Gwen:** Definitely an improvement on the last title, though it was pretty funny.

 **Spider-Boi:** NO IT WAS NOT

 **Son of a Spider:** yes it was

 **Spider-Boi:** SHUT UP MILES YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME

 **Spider-Boi:** YOU TROLL

 **Son of a Spider:** g a s p (๑°o°๑)

 **Spider-Gwen:** Would you two stop?

 **Flashy:** yo yo yo wassup mah dudes

 **Flashy:** ya boi got his monthly cupons to starbucks any1 wanna go

 **Spider-Gwen:** Coupons*

 **Spider-Gwen:** Actually, never mind. If I correct each one of your texts we'd be here all year.

 **Son of a Spider:** ooo i love starbucks

 **Son of a Spider:** (i feel like a basic white girl for saying that)

 **Flashy:** haha ok

 **Better Than You:** What the heck are you people talking about?

 **Spider-Boi:** Starbucks?

 **Better Than You:** Oh.

 **Better Than You:** I thought it'd be something weirder.

 **Spider-Boi:** Well

 **Working It:** Peter every time this chat is renamed I regret our friendship

 **Spider-Boi:** Starbucks could be weird

 **Spider-Boi:** YOOOO THAT'S RUDE

 **Working It:** I'm jk

 **Working It:** Thanks for the concern guys

 **Working It:** But I'm fine ✖‿✖

 **Son of a Spider:** HEY THATS MY THING

 **Working It:** I don't think you can claim the use of emoticons

 **Spider-Gwen:** Are you really okay, though?

 **Spider-Boi:** Yeah Harry you've been working really hard lately :/

 **Son of a Spider:** smh

 **Son of a Spider:** everyone steals from me

 **Working It:** Guys I'm fine

 **Working It:** It's fine

 **Flashy:** wait arent u running an entire company or smth

 **Working It:** Yeah?

 **Flashy:** damn （○□○）

 **Son of a Spider:** fadkljsf;lkeja;lkvjadl;

 **Working It:** Guys chill I don't need an intervention rn

 **Spider-Boi:** OK

 **Spider-Boi:** But tell us if you need help

 **Flashy:** hey harry u like starbucks?

 **Working It:** ...yeah?

 **Flashy:** great u comin w/ me and miles tmmrw

 **Spider-Gwen:** Are you TRYING to murder the English language, Flash?

 **Better Than You:** (what is he even saying)

 **Son of a Spider:** (i dunno)

 **Working It:** Oof no can do I have a thing to do tomorrow

Son of a Spider renamed chat "Peter is the Thing™"

**Spider-Boi:** ldfja;dslfkfa;sfd;ads

 **Better Than You:** lfakdjf;lkfj;adf

 **Spider-Gwen:** afdl;lkjel;eid

 **Working It:** ld;afja;lfkjdsa NO

 **Working It:** I mean technically Peter is helping me out tomorrow but NO

 **Son of a Spider:** haHA

 **Spider-Boi:** Miles whyyyyy

 **Spider-Boi:** This is very not okay

 **Spider-Gwen:** And pretty inappropriate . . .

 **Better Than You:** (but funny)

 **Son of a Spider:** (hilarious)

 **Flashy:** lolololololl

 **Flashy:** thats so gay lol

 **Spider-Boi:** Don't use gay as an insult man!

 **Flashy:** i wasnt i was pointing out facts

 **Working It:** Can we not have this conversation?

 **Spider-Boi:** YES THANK YOU

 **Son of a Spider:** gaaayyyyy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Son of a Spider:**  also guys i have a question

 **Son of a Spider:** guys

 **Son of a Spider:** hello

 **Spider-Gwen:** What is your question, Miles?

 **Son of a Spider:** now that you all know who spider-man is, would you still screw him?

 **Spider-Gwen:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

 **Better Than You:** Never said I would, and now it's a definite no. (No offense, Peter)

 **Spider-Boi:** (None taken)

 **Flashy:** nah

 **Working It:** Nah? That's it? No revolting screams?

 **Spider-Boi:** Rude

 **Son of a Spider:** you never answered harry

 **Working It:** My answer is obvious?

 **Son of a Spider:** so its a yes then?

 **Working It:** UGH MILES I AM SO DONE WITH THIS

 **Working It:** IM GOING TO WORK NOW AND IM NOT COMING ON THIS GROUP CHAT UNTIL WE STOP TALKING ABOUT EFFING SPIDERMAN

 **Flashy:** r u cussing out of anger or is that part of the demand?

 **Working It:** BOTH

 **Better Than You:** ... welp.

 **Son of a Spider:** oops

 **Son of a Spider:** sorry guys i didnt mean to go to far

 **Son of a Spider:** wont happen again

 **Spider-Gwen:** too*

 **Spider-Boi:** ugh it's okay just can we please never talk about this again

 **Flashy:** ofc

Flashy renamed chat "shut up miles"

**Son of a Spider:** yeah ok i deserve that  


**Son of a Spider:** oof brb guys i gtg help my dad ttylllll

 **Spider-Gwen:** Bye Miles, don't forget our project is due tonight!

 **Son of a Spider:** oh SHIT


	5. Harry's Venom (but it's mostly about Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season two has ... inspired me.  
> And I'm feeling angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: death.

"Harry, no! Don't do this!" Peter yelled, hanging onto the metal bar for dear life. He was slipping. There was no way he could hang on for even a minute longer ... he was going to fall.

He was going to die.

 **"We are not _Harry_ anymore,"** Harry ... no, Venom snarled. **"We are _Venom._ "**

How had it come to this? How could it be that he was being attacked by his own best friend? (It had happened before, but ... never like this.)

"Harry, please," Peter begged, tears prickling his eyes. His mask had fallen off long ago, leaving him to fight and evade Venom's attacks in his tattered Spider-Man suit. His gloves and webs had been destroyed in the fight. Now, all he had left were his words ... words that didn't seem to be very effective. His fingers were wet from the rain, loosening his grip on the bar hanging from the construction site even more. Words, no matter how ineffective, were all he had left. They were all that could save him from falling fifty feet and splattering on the pavement.

" _Please,_ " he tried again, chocking on the word. "Harry, I ... I'm your friend. Your best friend. You're the one I most care about, I-" his breath hitched, a finger falling from the bar. "I can't bear to see you like this ... "

 **"Have you gone deaf?"** Venom replied with a growl, inching closer to the ledge and looking down at him, fangs shown off in his wide grin. **"We are Venom. Harry Osborn is no more. And you, Peter Parker, are going to pay the ultimate price for locking me up."**

"Harry ... " he tried again as another finger slipped, " _please ..._ I know you're in there. Please try and fight back. I ... " a tear rolled down his cheek as he looked up at the monster that only hours ago had been his best friend. " _I don't want to die,_ " his voice came out in a whisper, his grip loosening as he realized the finality of the situation.

There was nothing he could do to stop this. The V-252 had grown too powerful ... the sonic pulses no longer worked. It had grown immune to the lab's rays. It was becoming unstoppable ... and Harry had been caught in its plans.

 **"We ... "** the creature stepped forwards, its slime moving towards Peter's hand, **"... are ... "** it wrapped around his fingers, moving under them and completely breaking his hold on the bar as it raised him up into the air, **"... _Venom._ "**

And just like that, Peter was falling.

* * *

They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die.

For Peter, that was mostly true.

He saw his parents. Or at least, what he could remember of them ... though, that was mostly based on the few pictures he had of them, which limited his options to his first birthday party; the last time he'd ever seen them.

He saw Uncle Ben. He heard his voice, clearly in his mind, speaking to him and advising him.  _'Don't let the bullies get to you,'_ he said.  _'Remember to always use your abilities to help others.''Never take advantage of anyone else.' 'Above all, treat everyone with love.'_

He saw Aunt May. Her bright smile, her delicious food ... her warm hugs. She was always there for him.  _Always._ But he'd been lying to her. Putting her in danger. And now ... and now he was going to give her this grief. The only family she had left, gone. He was going to be the reason she lost everything.

He saw his friends. Miles, Gwen, Anya, Aleksei ... even Flash. He wondered how long it would take them to get over their grief. He wondered if they'd have any.

But all of that faded away into shadows, leaving only darkness. Only a single voice in his mind, replaying the same sentence over and over.

 _"You're ... Spider-Man?"_ the voice was a mix of Venom's and Harry's, a terrible compound of screams and pain and fear as the substance took over Harry's body and mind.  _"How ... how could you keep this from me? How could you call me your friend? I ... I hate you, Peter! **I hate you!"**_

Harry. Oh, God, Harry. Peter had messed up ... so badly. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let Harry anywhere near this? Why hadn't he listened ... oh, God, why hadn't he just asked for help? Let the Avengers handle it or something. Why did he have to mess up the best thing in his life ... the best person in his life?

Why hadn't he told Harry sooner?

He was inches from the ground now. He knew what was coming. He didn't want it, but he knew it was going to happen. Deep down, he supposed he'd always known. Everyone died eventually ... everyone suffered.

* * *

 

The last thing he saw before he hit the ground was Harry's face breaking from the Venom, the black goo quickly moving to cover his screaming face again as tears fell under it.

...and the last thing he heard?

_"PETER!"_

A deafening scream, filled with pain and anguish; most of all marked by horrifying regret.

 


	6. The Group Chat Chronicles ... Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some more group chat fun!

**Spider-Boi:** Peter Parker

 **CEO of Death:**  Harry Osborn

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** Miles Morales

 **Spider-Gwen:**  Gwen Stacy

 **Flashy:**  Flash Thompson

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:** Anya Corazón

* * *

Spider-Boi has added Rhino Boi to the chat.

**The REAL Spider-Boi:**  ayeeee welcome to hell aleksei ( ᐛ )و

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:** Aleksei! Welcome!

 **Rhino Boi:**  Hello everyone. Is this a school group chat?

 **Spider-Boi:** No

 **Spider-Boi:** This is just some really dumb chat we all use to ... chat

 **Spider-Gwen:** It's a bit hectic.

 **Spider-Gwen:** Leave while you can!

 **Spider-Boi:** Wow thats rude

 **Rhino Boi:** Um ... why is the chat called "shut up miles"?

 **CEO of Death:** Because Miles said something stupid.

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** mmmmm

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** that may be tru but i think its time we changed it

The REAL Spider-Boi renamed the chat "Hell is a place in NYC"

**CEO of Death:** Okay, but ...

CEO of Death renamed the chat "Hell is a place in Europe"

**CEO of Death:** It's here.

 **CEO of Death:** With whoever this guy is that won't shut up about paying my secretaries less.

 **CEO of Death:** News flash: I'm not going to. They give me cookies sometimes and deserve the world.

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:** Okay, but have you considered ...

MUCH MUCH Better Than You renamed the chat "Hell is Earth, period."

Spider-Boi renamed the chat "Hell is in this sweaty Spider-suit"

**CEO of Death:** Pfft

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** OK TRU THO

 **Flashy:** hey dudes what did i miss

 **Spider-Gwen:** Just everyone being dumb, as usual.

 **Flashy:** oh ok cool

 **Spider-Boi:** Anyway

 **Spider-Boi:** I want you all to know

 **Spider-Boi:** That I HATE J. JONAH JAMESON

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** lol we done been knew

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:** <attachment: Jameson Meme>

 

 **Spider-Boi:** oml

 **Spider-Gwen:** PFFFTTTT

 **CEO of Death:** wait who is J. Jonah Jameson???

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** ACCURATE OMG IM CRYING ;´༎ຶਊ ༎ຶ`;

 **Flashy:** wtf is that

 **Spider-Gwen:** Miles, I'm sorry, but that's just creepy

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** wow, I see you guys love to hate on me

 **Spider-Boi:** ...

 **Spider-Boi:** Miles where do you even find these???

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** internet

 **CEO of Death:** well no shit Sherlock

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** hey eff of WATSON

 **Rhino Boi:** I'm sorry, but I am very confused by this? What is happening right now?

 **Flashy:** AMERICA EXPLAIN I AM CONFUBIN

 **Flashy:** WAIT SHIT

 **Spider-Gwen:** Hey Anya, wanna go grab a coffee or smth and never read this group chat again?

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:** P L E A S E

 **Flashy:** ha gay

 **Spider-Gwen:** I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** (bro i had a dream we screwed)

 **CEO of Death:** (don't worry bro it was just a dream)

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** (ha gay i wouldn't screw you)

 **Spider-Boi:** wha

 **Spider-Boi:** HARRY is the one to respond to the vine???

 **CEO of Death:** (you wouldn't?)

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** What's wrong Peter, did you want to do this vine with Harry since it's legit your life?

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** (i mean not unless you wanted me to)

 **Spider-Boi:** You know what I am sick of this

 **Flashy:** aw pete just admit your crush man 

 **Spider-Boi:**  all of you need to STOP

 **Spider-Gwen:** guys chill

 **Spider-Gwen:** I don't think he's figured out his feelings yet

 **Spider-Boi:** YOU KNOW I CAN READ RIGHT

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** XP

 **Spider-Boi:** GUYS

 **CEO of Death:** guys please stop

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:**  Yes gays I agree this is irresponsible

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:** wait

 **Spider-Boi:** ALDFJ;ALDJF;LAG;LGJ;LVVVDFEIT

Spider-Boi has left the chat.

**The REAL Spider-Boi:** oh shit

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:** I swear that was an accident

* * *

 

CEO of Death wants to chat.

**Spider-Boi:** I hate that group chat

 **Spider-Boi:** why did I ever make it?

 **CEO of Death:** yeah...

 **CEO of Death:** I think everyone got really carried away

 **Spider-Boi:** REALLY? YOU THINK?

 **CEO of Death:** hey, don't get mad at me.

 **Spider-Boi:** Yeah sorry

 **CEO of Death:** It's kind of weird to be shipped, huh?

 **Spider-Boi:** super weird.

 **Spider-Boi:** but I guess I better get used to it since I'm Spider-Man and all...

 **CEO of Death:** yeah...

 **CEO of Death:** Probs extra weird because it's me though, right?

 **Spider-Boi:** Definitely.

 **Spider-Boi:** I mean we're best friends man

 **Spider-Boi:** I feel like our friends are just so uncharacteristically pushy on this

 **Spider-Boi:** almost as if some greater force is willing it all to happen

 **CEO of Death:** haha yeah

 **CEO of Death:** That's a bit cheesy, though.

 **CEO of Death:** Saying our being together is fate.

 **Spider-Boi:** Pfft you know that's not what I meant

 **CEO of Death:** Yeah...

 **CEO of Death:** I mean

 **Spider-Boi:** ?

 **CEO of Death:** In all seriousness, it wouldn't be so bad to date me, right?

 **Spider-Boi:** Are we counting factors of annoying gay jokes, putting your life in danger, and having to deal with your dumb jokes 24/7 but now in romance form?

 **CEO of Death:** -_-

 **Spider-Boi:** Ok for real it wouldn't be that bad

 **Spider-Boi:** I mean, you ARE my best friend dude

 **Spider-Boi:** Would it ... be weird to date me?

 **CEO of Death:** Weird to date Spider-Man? Definitely.

 **CEO of Death:** But weird to date Peter Parker?

 **CEO of Death:** Well... no. Not at all.

 **CEO of Death:** It might actually be kind of nice.

 **Spider-Boi:** Wait

 **Spider-Boi:** What

 **CEO of Death:** You have eyes, you can see what I typed.

 **Spider-Boi:** No I mean like

 **Spider-Boi:** ????

 **CEO of Death:** I'm just saying ... us together ... is kind of ...

 **CEO of Death:** Nice.

 **Spider-Boi:** flkajds;fja;gl

 **Spider-Boi:** are you like

 **Spider-Boi:** serious rn?

 **CEO of Death:** oml Peter, do I need to spell it out for you?

 **CEO of Death:** I

 **Spider-Boi:** um...

 **CEO of Death:** want

 **CEO of Death:** to

 **CEO of Death:** date

 **CEO of Death:** you

**Spider-Boi:**

**Spider-Boi:** fd

 **Spider-** **Boi:** God???

 **CEO of Death:** ...

 **Spider-Boi:** yes????

 **CEO of Death:** ????????

 **Spider-Boi:** are you serious????

 **CEO of Death:** yesssss????

 **Spider-Boi:** then you know what

 **Spider-Boi:** screw the friends teasing us

 **Spider-Boi:** let's try it

 **CEO of Death:** yeah?

 **Spider-Boi:** Yeah.

 **Spider-Boi:** Meet me at our usual spot at 8pm Thursday?

 **Spider-Boi:** Ik that's the day you get back but I figure you'd want a smoothie?

 **CEO of Death:** That sounds perfect :)

* * *

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:** guys I swear omg I messed up that was the last straw and now he's gone forever

 **Spider-Gwen:** Anya, chill out, you did the least amount of damage out of anyone

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** I take full blame guys sorry

 **Flashy:** oof

CEO of Deathhas added Spider-Boito the chat.

**The REAL Spider-Boi:** PETER!!!

 **Flashy:** oh hey dude 

 **Spider-Gwen:** Peter, I am so sorry for everyone's teasing.

 **Spider-Gwen:** It got way out of hand.

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:** PETER I SWEAR I MEANT TO SAY GUYS NOT GAYS IM SORRY

 **Spider-Boi:** It's okay now

 **Spider-Boi:** All is forgiven

 **CEO of Death:** (hey guys guess what)

 **Spider-Boi:** wait

 **CEO of Death:** (i have a date on thursday)

 **Spider-Boi:** ((I didn't want the teasing this quickly dammit))

 **CEO of Death:** (and it's with)

 **Spider-Gwen:** woah what

 **Flashy:** whos getting laid

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** omg omg omg omg

 **Spider-Boi:** Me. It's me.

 **CEO of Death:** (someone)

 **CEO of Death:** pfft

 **Spider-Boi:** shit

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** YES OMG WHAT YES

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:** OH MY GOD WHAT

 **Spider-Gwen:** O M G

 **CEO of Death:** NO TEASING OR YOU'LL NEVER HEAR HOW IT GOES OR WHATEVER

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** WHOOP WHOOP BABY

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** oh yes please give us all the details after

 **Spider-Gwen:** okay wellllll

 **Spider-Gwen:** this has been a crazy day

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** yeah lmao

 **MUCH MUCH Better Than You:** Hey Miles, btw, do you have the notes from Wednesday the 22nd? I'm missing them and I need to finish studying for the test tomorrow.

 **The REAL Spider-Boi:** wait we have a TEST?!

 **Rhino Boi:** (hey wtf is going on)


End file.
